heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hachiro Otomo
Hachiro Otomo portrayed by Hiro Kanagawa, is a recurring character on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. Character Overview He is a Japanese video game designer and the father of Miko Otomo. Otomo is the creator of the Katana Blossom series, and has been working in the industry since at least 1986. Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn), Hachiro's picture is located on the back cover of the Evernow book given to Miko Otomo by Ren Shimosawa. In "Game Over, it is revealed that Hachiro created the Red Samurai to help guide Miko Otomo to the "Eternal Fortress", he also created virtual version of Miko in game after his real daughter died in a accident. In "June 13th - Part One, One year ago on June 13th, 2014, Hachiro enters Hiro Nakamura's office and shows him the completed Evernow game. He then asks Hiro for his help, he tells him, that Erica Kravid needs his ability in order to accomplish her plan, Hiro denies, when he does that, Hachiro uses his ability to force Hiro into the game thus trapping him in "Evernow" where his abilities can be harnessed, then he takes Hiro's sword and leaves. Later he sees on the news that Hiro is one of the several EVOs being blamed for the explosion at the Odessa Unity Summit and he's listed as dead. In "June 13th - Part Two", Hachiro is watching the news and realizes that Erica is blaming everything on EVOs including Hiro Nakamura, he call her to see what is going on and she tells him his job is done, don't worry about Hiro. Then Otomo tries to log into "Evernow" but he can't, they've locked him out. He creates a backdoor into the game, so that Hiro can be saved thus the creation of "Katana Girl", he brings her out the game with his ability of Entertainment Materialization and he tells her that he's her father. Hachiro tells Katana Girl that she was in a accident and that's why she has no memory of anything, he tells her that her name is Miko. He is in the kitchen with who he is now calling Miko, Harris Prime knocks on his door, he clearly knows what is about to happen, so he says goodbye to Miko but before he leaves, he tells her the sword is the key then leaves with Harris. In "11:53 to Odessa", Hachiro is 7957 years into the future, he is at Gateway. He comes up behind Katan Girl and tells her that the girl she is looking at that is hooked up to the machine is the real Miko Otomo. He tells her that she was in a accident and Renautas kept her alive but if he didn't help, they would kill her. He tells Miko that he's the one that sent Ren Shimosawa to help her. He sends Miko to go and find the master of time and space because he's the one that can lead her to her final mission. Miko refuses to leave, so he yells intruder, so that she would leave him. Ren is following a Red Samurai, it leads Ren into a dojo. The samurai was Hachiro Otomo but this is not real one, it's only a construct sent by the real one. He tells Ren that Miko is alive but not for long, she needs his help. He gives a Ren a key and tells him to find a time traveler to take him to the future, they key is a bridge between the present and the future. In "Send in the Clones", Hachiro is at Gateway, he is brought to Erica who is angry at him because his creation, Miko Otomo, is destroying everything she has planned. Erica essentially tells him to deal with problem or she's going to deal with him. In "Company Woman" Hachiro is in the lab at Gateway he activates the Power Amplifying Machine on Tommy. He arrives at Union Wells High School with Joanne Collins. He grabs Tommy in the gym and uses his ability of Entertainment Materialization to put Tommy into Evernow. Back at the lab, he is feeling guilty for everything he has don in in order to keep his daughter alive. He tells them that Evernow is complete and Tommy is locked inside, shortly after, he is stabbed in the neck with a syringe and taken away. Memorable Quotes *"The first step is both brave and dangerous. I'm glad you took it" (11:53 to Odessa) Trivia *Hachiro is the first character within the Heroes and Heroes Reborn universe to display the ability of Entertainment Materialization. Gallery Hiro-and-Hachiro.jpg June13Pt.1_Otomo.jpg Hchiro_at_laptop.jpg Hachiro's_face.jpg Hachiro_with_the_sword.jpg Hachiro_and_Katan_girl.jpg Hachiro_1x10.jpg 1x12_Hachiro_and_Erica.jpg Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters